


Tradition

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Day 20 - Haunted House/Old Attic, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Some minor bullying, Spooky, Sweet, Writober 2016, cursing, excessive use of the word 'dumbass'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “It’s a Karasuno tradition!” Daichi said proudly."The first years have to walk the haunted house,” Suga paused for dramatic effect. “Alone.”
Written for Writober 2016Day 20 - Haunted House/Old Attic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I said I'd keep these under 1k words and I'm failing...I'm so sorry!!
> 
> This one focuses on KageHina, but TsukkiYama is in it (not really romantically, but, yk)   
> Also, I'm not trying to villainize Tsukki. He's just salty (and I love him)
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“So w-w-we r-r-really have t-to g-g-go in th-there?” Hinata asked, legs shaking as he blinked up at the third years.

“It’s a Karasuno tradition!” Daichi said proudly.

“Every club has done it,” Suga added matter-of-factly. “When you take a trip to the amusement park, the first years _have_ to walk the haunted house,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Alone.”

“Suga, remember when we did and Beardy over there wet his pants?” Daichi laughed.

“Daichi!” Asahi looked both horrified and wounded. “I didn’t wet my pants!”

“It might have been sweat, Daichi,” Suga offered. “He _was_ sweating a lot.”

“Cuz it was scary!”

“If you’re done trying to frighten us,” Tsukishima began. “Are we free to go?”

“Of course!” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “All you have to do is walk through the haunted house and then you can go on whatever rides you want.”

“Ooh, I want to go on the teacups, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cheered.

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, who was practically vibrating beside him.  He honestly looked terrified.

“D-Do w-we r-r-really have t-to-”

“Ugh,” Kageyama growled and grabbed the shorter boy’s hand. “You can walk with me, dumbass.”

Hinata didn’t stop shaking, but he nodded his head and followed after him into the dilapidated-looking attraction.

“The King is cheating,” Tsukishima said as he watched the other two first years walk inside. “It’s much less scary if you’re with someone else, don’t you think?”

Yamaguchi quirked an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind, Tsukki?”

 

Hinata had Kageyama’s hand in a death grip as they made their way down the long hallway of fake cobwebs and flashing lights.  Soon, it grew too narrow for them to walk side-by-side.

“You have to let go, dumbass,” Kageyama said, trying to wrench his hand free.

“Nuh-uh.” Hinata shook his head from side to side like a petulant child. “I can’t.”

“You have to.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and pried Hinata’s fingers off of his hand. “Here, you can hold onto my-” but he didn’t get a chance to finish before Hinata was behind him, gripping onto the back of his shirt for dear life.  “Oi,” Kageyama complained as the collar of his shirt was pulled tightly against his neck. “You’re choking me, you dumbass!”

“S-Sorry,” Hinata said into his back, not loosening his grip, but easing up on the pull. “I’m just…not good with this sort of thing.” His breath was warm and heated Kageyama’s skin through the fabric of his shirt.

“Well, just be careful,” he said and cleared his throat awkwardly, trying not to think about how close the other boy was.

They continued down the narrow hallway flanked by doors.  Hinata jumped with each creak and buried his face in Kageyama’s back when one door did open, revealing a skeleton covered in a see-through fabric, hanging on a hook.

“Are w-we almost d-d-done?” Hinata asked as they rounded a corner.

“I think so.” Kageyama furrowed his brow.

The place wasn’t maze-like.  It had a clear-cut route you were supposed to take.  But the sign outside promised ten minutes of spine-tingling, jaw-dropping horror – Kageyama fought the urge to roll his eyes again – yet they’d been walking for almost fifteen.

“We should have been done by now,” he said over his shoulder. “You’re slowing us down, dumbass.”

“Sorry, Kageyama.” There was Hinata’s hot breath on his back again, causing heat to creep up his neck and his face to flush.

Kageyama shook the feeling and marched onward, pulling Hinata behind him. The other’s short legs had trouble keeping up with his long strides.

“W-Wait, Kageyama, wait!” Hinata stumbled as he fought to keep pace.

They rounded another corner and found themselves at a dead end.  Kageyama’s frown deepened.  He was certain there were no other turns.  Then his sharp eye caught a sliver of light coming from the corner where the hideous wallpaper met.

It wasn’t a dead end.  It was a door.

“Hey, Hinata, we’re almost-”

But he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.  He turned just in time to see two figures in masks tugging on Hinata’s arms and hair.

The shorter boy broke free from their grasp and took off, going the wrong way and disappearing around the corner.

“What the hell?!” Kageyama stamped forward and yanked the mask off of Yamaguchi’s face.

“Sorry, Kageyama.” To his credit, the freckled boy did look like he felt bad. “We just wanted to have a little fun.”

“Cool it, King.” Tsukishima removed his mask and glared at him. “It was all in good fun.”

“No it wasn’t!” Kageyama shoved him hard. “You saw how scared he was, didn’t you?!”

Tsukishima just stared down at him, unblinking.

“Ugh, whatever. Now I have to go find him.” Kageyama pushed past them and took off after Hinata.

“Wow, maybe we went too far, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi knit his brows together.

“Nah.” The taller boy adjusted his glasses. “Something tells me The King will thank us after this.”

“Tsukki?” He cocked his head to the side, but Tsukishima didn’t answer.

 

Kageyama walked the entire path, but there was no sign of Hinata.

Finally, on his third pass, he saw that one of the doors that had been closed during their walk through was cracked.  He opened it the rest of the way, revealing a flight of stairs.

Only an idiot would run upstairs while trying to get away from something scary.

With a deep breath, Kageyama took the first step.

The attic of the haunted house was not a part of the attraction, so there were no scary things hanging or cobwebs in the corners.  Just boxes of extra wristbands and decorations that weren’t in use.

Kageyama spotted Hinata in a corner, his face buried in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.  He was rocking on his heels and shaking like a leaf.

“Hey, dumbass,” he called, because, what else would he say?

Hinata’s head snapped up and the shorter boy stared at him with wide eyes.

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He walked over and took a seat beside him. “That was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, by the way.”

“I know…”

“You _knew_?” Kageyama drew his brows down.

“I mean…I figured it out.” Hinata blushed. “After I ran.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I’m really not good with this sort of thing,” Hinata sighed. “I’m sorry you had to chase after me.”

“I wasn’t going to just leave you here.” Kageyama brought his knees up and rested his arms on them. “You’re my partner, right?”

Hinata’s blush darkened and he nodded.  Kageyama tried to ignore the way his pulse quickened.

“Anyway, let’s head back.” He offered his hand and Hinata took it. “And this time,” he cleared his throat, looking down at their joined hands, “You don’t have to let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! These two are so sweet and innocent. I love them.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
